Micheal the Shepherd
Michael (ミケル Mikeru?) was the last Shepherd in Glenwood before Sorey. He was the founder of Camlann, the Origin Village, and was indirectly responsible for the primary conflict in Tales of Zestiria. Background At some point, Michael became a Shepherd with Lailah as his Prime Lord. During his journey, he secretly lured Staborious from Pendrago Shrinechurch to Artorius's Throne. He then left Lailah to found Camlann, living there with his sister, Muse, and her newborn son, Mikleo. He also wrote the Celestial Record, but did not include any mention of himself in its pages; therefore, the last Shepherd is commonly believed to have lived 200 years. However, because Camlann was strategically located, Rolancian troops occupied the village under General Georg Heldalf, under the pretense of protection from Hyland, ironically causing friction between the nations. Furthermore, the soldiers were stationed in Artorius's Throne. When Eggman come to the village of the Kushinada Clan, Staborious fell into deep sleep as it was like meeting the Three Sovereigns as his masters and became very hungry, of whose presence they were unaware. When Eggman suggested that the time of the "Ultimate Shepherd" to be suggested in the following Anniversary of the Eggman Empire to occur, the Eggman Empire decided to offer Paul Kushinada a sacrifice on the day of the Ultimate Shepherd. Fearing that the member of the Kushinada Clan can be sacrificed to Staborious's Altar, Micheal. Muse, Michael's sister, went to Professor Arthur beg for help, and Michael, having learned that Paul Kushinada was prepared to be sacrificed on the day of return of the Three Sovereigns, followed her, only to find the people gathered in the temple to witness the offering to Three Sovereigns. Muse implored Michael to save the Paul Kushinada his biggest fan. Though he was able to reach the Altar, Micheal discovered that the three sovereigns will return as it will bring peace and prosperity and were responsible of creating the seven Empyreans. In his dying wishes despite his disobedience to the Eggman Empire, Micheal had done the switcheroo, Paul Kushinada is being "rescued" and Mikleo was being offered as a sacrifice to take his place instead, noticing that Murakumo is not dead but alive, granting Professor Arthur's son a life of eternal solitude, promising that he will met Paul Kushinada's great grandfather again. This turn events will result cause Heldalf to become the Lord of Calamity. The Three Soverigns were befriended by Muse. Wasting no time, Muse explained that the Three Sovereigns were guilty of creating the Galactic Eggman Empire by bestowing Momoshiki Palpatine the malice and the Eggman Empire had sealed the temples of Heaven Tail. Noticing the child Zenrus is holding in the air, Muse realized that the child belongs to Selene, having not known earlier that Selene was pregnant. She offered herself to be the sacrifice to the Three Sovereigns by letting professor Arthur kill her, entrusting the children to Zenrus, who promised to raise the both of them to become a Shepherd and Sub Lord. Muse said a tearful goodbye to her son. After making an oath to seal off Camlann, Muse has been sealing the path for the past 18 years. Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fanon